Obscusatsu Wiki
Welcome to the Obscusatsu Wiki! A free, community-based encyclopedia on Tokusatsu TV shows, films, stage shows, etc. that are either undocumented or have no place on any other existing Tokusatsu-themed Wiki. This wiki's main goal is to educate you on the furthest stretches of the Tokusatsu genre, even leaving Japan and going elsewhere. We hope that you take some new knowledge out of this wiki, whether you are reading or editing. if you have any knowledge or interest in a certain topic we cover, we'd be more than happy to have it's inclusion documented. Here at the Obscusatsu Wiki, we want this Wiki to be as orderly and tidy as possible with our information and be a friendly environment to work in. Of course, due to us only focusing on obscure series that the general Tokusatsu fan may not have heard of, most of our information will come from unsubtitled media or rough translations. As such, we ask to please not take any information on pages with the box on the top stated that the page was created without using information from subtitles as not 100% accurate, but we try to work with what we have. If you want to know some of or policies and way we work, check out UL's intro blog here. Need assistance? Call on an admin for help: UL As mentioned above, this wiki documents all things to do with Tokusatsu that don't fit anywhere else, like the Ultraman Wiki or Kamen Rider Wiki. Instead we document the characters, Kaiju, Seijin, Kaijin, items of importance, Robots and more for series that have gone under the radar since their original airing. This includes shows from established studios such as P Productions and RAPID PROGRESS. The wiki also documents shows from major studios like Toei, but for their projects that has been disregarded and not yet given documentation. Another aspect we aim for is Tokusatsu shows from outside of Japan. These can range it rarity, so these may take a slightly longer period to fully document, so plase be patient with us on that fromt. As well as them, we cover the Local Hero Tokusatsu sub-genre. This term refers to an independent studio or team that create a Tokusatsu hero to become (one of) their town/area's (un)official mascot. These usually range from a short internet pilot and stage shows, all the way up to mini-series and/or TV show/movies for local viewing or airing. A list of Local Heroes in correspondence with their location is linked here. This is an area of Tokusatsu that next to no-one knows about, another reason to have them documented so the word can be spread about them. As interest in these shows increases, it may give the companies an incentive to release their works with English subtitles, broadening their audience and making this Wiki a more accurate source of information. The company Yatsurugi Tamahii have already taken note to this and are currently in the process of subtitling all of their released works due to demand from overseas viewers. The Wiki fully supports this move and hopes that similar things happen with other companies in the future. Yatsu.png|Houjin Yatsurugi|link=Houjin Yatsurugi|linktext=Check out the new project here Yatsu1logo.png|The Current Project|link=User blog:Ultraman Life/Our Wiki's Current Projects|linktext=Learn more about our current project Obback.png|To Start Out|link=User blog:Ultraman Life/Welcome to the Wiki: Some Basic Things|linktext=See the guidelines and more Ultraman Wiki - Check out the series that popularized the Toku genre to TV! SHUWATCH!!! Kamen Rider Wiki - See how human-sized Toku shows were popularized here! RangerWiki - "What this, Japanese Power Rangers?" ---- *We are currently recruiting staff, anyone with even slight knowledge or interest in welcomed for engaging with us. So, please, help if you'd like. *CLICK HERE TO BE INTRODUCED TO SOME OF THE WIKI'S RULES AND FEATURES NO FURTHER DEVELOPMENTS. PLEASE COME BACK HERE WHEN NEW UPDATES OCCUR SEE HERE FOR THE WIKI'S CURRENT FOCAL POINT FOR PAGE CREATION/EDITING *To create a new article, simply put a title in the box below to begin... width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article *Please take the time to read about some of the Wiki's rules and Template use here. *If unable to create a new page or struggling with what to do, please check any stub articles and add content to them. *If you happen to know if any errors in translation, we'd appreciate their correction. *The fixing of any grammatical or punctuation errors is always appreciated. Please remember afterwards though to not offend the person who made the error. *Keep up to date with the latest projects the wiki is tackling, for a strong starting point and so that it helps the wiki progress faster, leading less restraint earlier. Find out the current project here. Category:Browse